


Jotakin hyvää

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Jos hän jotain oli oppinut niin sen, että ovea avatessa piti aina olla valmiina katastrofiin.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Sybill Trelawney
Kudos: 6





	Jotakin hyvää

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)

Ulkona myrskysi taas. Hän mietti, pitäisikö tehdä vaimennusloitsu, mutta jäikin sitten kuuntelemaan ikkunoiden helinää ja sateen melskettä peltikattoon. Eikä hän kuitenkaan saisi unta, niin että samapa tuo, vaikka valvoisi sitten ja kuuntelisi myrskyä.  
  
Nuorempana hän oli pitänyt myrskyistä kovasti. Toisinaan sadesäällä hän oli juossut ulos ja tullut takaisin ihan läpimärkänä, ja äiti oli ollut vihainen varmaan siksi, ettei ollut ymmärtänyt miksi hän teki niin. Hän ei ollut osannut selittää. Ei hänkään tiennyt. Mutta silloin hän oli vielä kuvitellut, että se olisi jotain sellaista mikä tuli iän mukana, tietäminen nimittäin. Siinä hän oli tietenkin ollut väärässä. Mutta oli tullut muita asioita, niin kuin esimerkiksi se, että sitten aikuisena Tylypahkassa hän oli usein lähtenyt kävelylle sateisina iltoina, eikä kukaan ollut katsonut asiakseen kummeksua häntä. Tai jos olivat kummeksuneet niin olivat pitäneet sen omana tietonaan. Ja toisinaan Albus oli tullut häntä vasteen sateisella polulla ja tervehtinyt ystävällisesti niin kuin tervehditään toista sellaista, joka tekee asioita hiukan nurinkurisesti ja vieläpä nauttii siitä.  
  
Nyt Albuksen kuolemastakin oli jo joitain vuosia. Hän oli jo lakannut ikävöimästä Albusta, tai oikeastaan ikävä oli muuttunut sellaiseksi helposti kannettavaksi, jota hän epäili kantavansa loppuikänsä, kuinka pitkä se sitten olisikaan. Myrskyistä hän ei enää pitänyt, eikä oikein tiennyt miksi. Ehkä aika oli viimein nujertanut hänen seikkailumielensä. Ja jos joku säälisi häntä siitä, niin hän kyllä hiukan tuiskahtaisi takaisin: hän oli sentään elänyt läpi kaksi velhosotaa ja yhden maailmansodan, kyllä hän sen kaiken jälkeen ja tässä iässä saikin jo vähän väsähtää! Hän ei ollut edes ollut aivan varma, kuinka mones syntymäpäivä hänellä tänään olikaan, ja sitten hän oli tarkistanut asian ja säikähtänyt.  
  
Nuorempana hän oli ajatellut ettei pelännyt kuolemaa. Sitten vanhempana hän oli vähän viisastunut ja huomannut, että totta hitossa pelkäsi. Ei nyt niin että se lamauttaisi, mutta kyllä hän pitelisi kiinni elämästä viimeiseen saakka niin kuin melkein kaikki muutkin, kaikki joilla oli ollut rahtunen onnea elämässä.  
  
Hän nousi työpöytänsä äärestä ja käveli ikkunan luo. Taivas oli pimeänä myrskypilvistä, mutta kyllä nyt jo muutenkin oli pimeää. Kaappikello naputti siihen malliin, että sen mielestä hänen olisi ollut aika mennä nukkumaan. Se piti häntä mummelina vaikka oli itse paljon vanhempi. Joskus hän vielä kiroaisi sen vaikka taskukelloksi. Mutta ei tänään. Nyt olisi parasta mennä sänkyyn lukemaan jotain mukavaa kirjaa, vaikka sitä jossa kerrottiin naisten aseman kehityksestä 1800-luvun Ranskassa. Siellä oli siihen aikaan kehitelty loitsulääketiedettä isoin harppauksin ja mukana oli ollut monta etevää naista. Lapsena hän oli rakastanut kertomuksia naisista, jotka tekivät hienoja asioita eivätkä piitanneet, vaikka heitä yritettiin rauhoitella olemaan niin kuin muutkin.  
  
Lankkulattia narisi kun hän käveli keittiöön ja otti kaapin päältä viskipullon. Viskin hän kaatoi hiukan pölyiseen lasiin ja otti pienen kulauksen. Kun hän oli ostanut mökin kahdeksankymmentäluvulla, myyjä oli lupaillut, että kaikenlaisista narinoista pääsisi varmaan muutamalla kotiloitsulla eroon. Hän oli nyökkäillyt myyjälle eikä ollut poistanut yhtään narinaa. Hänen suosikkinsa oli makuuhuoneen ovi, se nimittäin kuulosti vähän samalta kuin eräs rakastaja, joka hänellä oli ollut kuusikymmentäluvun alkupuolella. Tai silloin se koko juttu oli tuntunut aika onnettomalta: hän oli tapaillut vähäsen aikaa mukavaa ja lahjakasta miestä, ja he olivat menneet sänkyynkin, mutta jokin siinä kaikessa oli tuntunut siltä kuin olisi silitellyt itseään vastakarvaan. Niin hän oli joutunut särkemään miehen sydämen, ja se oli tuntunut hirveän turhalta silloin ja pitkään sen jälkeenkin. Jos mies olisi päässyt kurkistamaan hänen sydämeensä, tämä olisi nähnyt aivan hyvin, ettei siellä ollut mitään sellaista minkä vuoksi olisi kannattanut surkutella. Mutta hän ei ollut saanut vakuutettua miestä siitä.  
  
Kovin monta rakastajaa hänellä ei sitten sen jälkeen ollut ollutkaan. Seitsemänkymmentäluvun lopussa oli ollut eräs huispausopettaja, jonka kanssa hän oli hiukan suudellut opettajien pikkujoulujen jälkeen. Mutta silloin asiat olivat olleet jo aivan poissa tolaltaan, eikä hänellä ollut ollut aikaa rakkauselämälle. Huispausopettaja oli muuttanut sotaa pakoon Espanjaan, ja oli mennyt monta vuotta, ennen kuin Rohkelikkojen joukkue oli noussut takaisin entiselle tasolleen.  
  
Mutta oli hän sentään yrittänyt sitäkin. Rakkautta siis. Hän vilkuili viskiä lasin pohjalla ja tarttui sitten silmälaseihinsa, ennen kuin ne solahtaisivat viskin joukkoon. Hän oli jo lapsesta saakka tiennyt, että jotain erilaista hänessä oli kuin muissa tytöissä. Hän piti erilaisista tarinoista ja hänen katseensa juuttui eri suuntaan. Siitä huolimatta hän oli muutaman kerran elämässään uskaltanut kokeilla rakkautta. Ei siitä ehkä ollut syytä olla erityisen ylpeä. Monelta se tuntui käyvän ihan luonnostaan. Mutta häneltä ei, ja jos hän koki jonkinlaista pientä ylpeyttä niistä kerroista, kun oli luullut löytäneensä jotain hyvää eikä ollut juossut suin päin karkuun, ei kai se ollut keneltäkään pois. Ja viime vuosina ei ollut enää tapahtunut sen kummempaa, kuin että hän oli ollut oudon sinnikkäästi ihastunut -  
  
Kuistilta kuului jotain omituista kolinaa. Hän nousi seisomaan ja otti taikasauvan käteensä. Varmaan se oli vain sorsaperhe, joka oli tullut etsimään suojaa sateelta, mutta jos hän jotain oli oppinut niin sen, että ovea avatessa piti aina olla valmiina katastrofiin. Hän hengitti syvään ja vetäisi sitten oven auki.  
  
”Minerva!” Sibylla sanoi ja työnsi jotain hänen syliinsä. Hän kietoi kätensä sen ympärille ja sanoi itselleen, että vaikka se oli märkä ja karvainen ja naukui, se ei välttämättä ollut kissanpentu. Sen enempää hän ei ehtinytkään keskustella itsensä kanssa, koska Sibylla asetteli valtavan sateenvarjon hänen ovensa viereen ja käveli suoraan sisään.  
  
”Onpa kodikasta!” Sibylla sanoi sohvan luota. ”Ja minä kun luulin että sinä asuisit… ethän nyt pahastu, mutta pelkäsin pahoin että olisit sisustanut tästä jonkinlaisen _modernin_ paikan, sinä kun tunnut toisinaan niin edistykselliseltä. Mutta tällä kertaa minä kyllä olin väärässä.”  
  
” _Tällä kertaa_ ”, Minerva mutisi ja yritti olla miettimättä sitä, että hänen sylissään todellakin oli kissanpentu. ”Sibylla, mitä sinä oikein –”  
  
”Hyvää syntymäpäivää!” Sibylla sanoi, kääntyi häntä kohti ja huitaisi samalla kyynärpäällään pöydältä alas hänen illanvenytyskurnaakkelinsa. Hän ei voinut tehdä yhtään mitään, koska sattumoisin hänellä oli märkä ja väsynyt kissanpentu sylissään, mutta Sibyllan refleksit olivat yllättävän nopeat. Nainen tarttui kurnaakkeliin ennen kuin se osui lattiaan, ja asetteli sitten vempaimen takaisin pöydänreunalle.  
  
”Onpa hieno kurnaakkeli”, Sibylla sanoi. ”En olekaan nähnyt sellaista aikoihin. Tai ikinä. Joka tapauksessa siitä on pitkä aika.” Sibylla vilkuili ympärilleen. ”Sinulla ei näytä olevan juhlia täällä. Minä sanoin kyllä itselleni että Sibylla, älä nyt lähde sinne, Minevalla on syntymäpäivä ja kenties hän haluaa viettää sitä rauhassa. Ja sitten minä sanoin itselleni että et kai sinä suinkaan menisi mökille vain olemaan itseksesi, ja vielä syntymäpäivänä. Varmaan sinulla on juhlat täällä. Mutta sitten minä sanoin itselleni, että Sibylla, älä ole hölmö, jos Minerva pitäisi juhlat mökillään, niin kyllä kai hän olisi kutsunut sinut. Niin sitten minä ajattelin tulla ohimennen käymään.”  
  
Minerva puristi kissaa sylissään, mutta ei liian kovasti. Nyt hänen pitäisi kiittää Sibyllaa käynnistä ja sanoa, että hän itse asiassa tosiaan halusi olla itsekseen. Niin olisi parasta. Hän oli jo juonut hiukan viskiä, eivätkä syntymäpäivät muutenkaan olleet hänen parhaita hetkiään. Mieluiten hän olisi vain unohtanut koko päivän.  
  
Hän laski kissan varovasti lattialle. Sydän jyskytti raskaasti hänen rinnassaan, ja hänellä oli ikävä aavistus, ettei kyse ollut sydänkohtauksesta. ”Haluaisitko teetä?” hän kysyi, ja Sibylla näytti silminnähden ilahtuneelta. Sitä hän oli pelännytkin. Sibylla näytti kaikki tunteensa niin suoraan, ihan niin kuin ei olisi lainkaan pelännyt, mitä muut ihmiset tekisivät niillä.  
  
”Ilman muuta”, Sibylla sanoi ja otti jo päällystakkia pois harteiltaan. ”Se kyllä maistuisi.” Lattialankuille Sibyllan ympärille oli kertymässä melkoinen vesilammikko. Minerva teki nopean lattiankuivatusloitsun ja kuivatti samalla Sibyllankin sillä tavalla sopivasti. ”Kiitos”, Sibylla sanoi ja asetteli takkinsa sohvan käsinojalle. Sitten nainen ryhtyi riisumaan hattua. ”Sateenvarjoni taisi hiukan vuotaa.”  
  
”Olisit käyttänyt loitsua”, Minerva sanoi ja katseli, kuinka kissanpentu yritti hiipiä sohvan alle.  
  
”Eihän kukaan tajua ajatella tuollaisia asioita etukäteen”, Sibylla sanoi.  
  
Siihen Minerva ei sanonut mitään vaan meni keittämään teetä. Tuntui hankalalta olla selkä Sibyllaan päin mutta vielä hankalampi oli ajatus, että hän olisi kurkistanut olkansa yli ja vaikkapa nähnyt Sibyllan riisumassa hansikkaitaan. Sibylla saattaisi hyvinkin tehdä sen. Kun Albus oli ottanut Sibyllan Tylypahkaan opettamaan, Minerva oli useamman kuin yhden kerran sanonut rehtorille, että Sibylla oli täynnä yllätyksiä ja täysin ennalta-arvaamaton ja lisäksi melko sopimaton opettamaan ketään. Albus oli hymyillyt hänelle ja sitten huokaillut vähän surumielisesti ja väittänyt, että ajan myötä hän muuttaisi mielensä. Hän ei ollut muuttanut mieltään mutta oli alkanut nähdä Sibyllan ominaisuudet hiukan uudessa valossa.  
  
Kun hän lopulta kääntyi kahden teekupin kanssa kohti olohuonetta, Sibylla oli kontallaan lattialla ja yritti nähdä sohvan alle.  
  
”Tiesin kyllä että se on ujo”, Sibylla sanoi, ”mutta luulin että se rohkaistuisi kun tapaisi sinut.”  
  
Minerva tuhahti. Hän ei ollut kuullut kovin monesta, joka olisi rohkaistunut tavattuaan hänet.  
  
”Älähän nyt”, Sibylla sanoi. ”En minä yritä väittää, etteikö sinun tuikea tuijotuksesi olisi varsin tuikea, mutta eivät kissat välitä sellaisesta. Ne piittaavat vain olennaisesta.”  
  
”Vai niin”, Minerva sanoi, odotti että Sibylla kömpi istumaan sohvalle, ja ojensi sitten toisen teekupeista suoraan Sibyllan käteen. Siinä samalla hän tuli vähän hipaisseeksi Sibyllan sormenpäitä. ”Ja mikähän mahtaa olla olennaista?”  
  
Sibylla hymyili hänelle ja häntä alkoi melkein kaduttaa, että hän oli tullut kysyneeksi sitä. Ei hän ollut varautunut tällaiseen jännitykseen. Hän oli kuvitellut että istuisi illan kaikessa rauhassa tässä nojatuolissa pahantuulisena ja kertakaikkisen yksin, ja sitten hän menisi nukkumaan ja aamulla heräisi ja ilahtuisi siitä, että hänen syntymäpäivänsä oli nyt ohi eikä asiaa tarvitsisi miettiä ennen kuin taas ensi vuonna.  
  
”Minä rupeaisin kehumaan sinua nyt”, Sibylla sanoi rauhalliseen tahtiin ja otti siemauksen teestään, ”mutta luulenpa ettet kauheasti pitäisi siitä.”  
  
Minerva suoristi selkänsä.  
  
”Kissanpentu on muuten sinulle”, Sibylla sanoi. ”Sen nimi on Virginia. Niin kuin Virginia Woolf. Sinullahan oli muutama hänen kirjoistaan kirjahyllyssäsi.”  
  
Minerva hörppäsi vähän liikaa teetä. Siitä oli jo monta vuotta, kun Sibylla oli viimeksi käynyt hänen työhuoneessaan. Se oli ollut hirvittävää. He olivat juoneet teetä ja hänen kätensä olivat tärisseet niin että lusikka oli helissyt teekuppia vasten, ja Sibylla oli ollut niin kuin ei olisi huomannutkaan. Jälkikäteen Minerva oli ollut melkoisen vihainen itselleen. Oli joitain asioita joille hän ei mahtanut paljon mitään, eikä niitä kannattanut kummemmin murehtia, mutta tämä ei ollut sellainen. Kyllä kai hänen iässään ihmisen olisi jo pitänyt osata juoda teetä kädet vakaina, vaikka joku Sibyllan kaltainen nainen istuisikin ihan lähellä ja katselisi silmiin.  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään. Ongelma taisi olla se, ettei hän ihan hirveän paljon ollut juonut teetä kahdestaan suljettujen ovien takana Sibyllan kaltaisten naisten kanssa. Eikä hän tarkoittanut sillä siis mitään ikävää, päinvastoin. Vaikka hän ei paljoa perustanut Sibyllan harjoittamasta tieteenalasta, hän oli jo vuosia sitten oivaltanut, etteivät hänen nihkeät tunteensa ennustamista kohtaan ylettyneet Sibyllaan saakka. Sitä paitsi hänellä oli sellainen tunne, että Sibyllan perhe oli sysännyt tätä melko vahvasti kyseisen uran suuntaan. Ja sitten vielä kaiken lisäksi Sibylla oli muutaman kerran ihan oikeasti ennustanut asioita. Uravaihtoehdot olivat varmaan olleet Sibyllalle melko vähissä, ja vaikka eivät olisi olleetkaan, hän olisi pitänyt Sibyllasta siitä huolimatta. Eihän Sibyllasta voinut olla pitämättä. Sibylla oli niin kuin liian pitkään hautunut tee, johon oli humpsahtanut reilusti sokeria ja joka oli pohjalta vielä yllättävän kuumaa. Mutta siis pelkästään hyvällä tavalla, ja jo vuosia hän oli pelännyt, että Sibylla arvaisi sen.  
  
”Tietenkin voit palauttaa sen minulle, jos et halua sitä”, Sibylla sanoi, ja Minervalla kesti hetki oivaltaa, että tämä puhui kissanpennusta. ”Ja jos löydät sen sohvan alta. Ei kai tässä talossa ole salakäytäviä?”  
  
”Ei minun tietääkseni”, Minerva valehteli. Oli siellä yksi, mutta hän voisi käyttää sitä myöhemmin, jos tilanne kävisi oikein tukalaksi.  
  
”Jotenkin arvelin, että sinä saattaisit pitää kissanpennusta. Sinä olet niin paljon yksiksesi. Minä olen muutamana päivänä käynyt sinun työhuoneesi ovella kolkuttelemassa, mutta sinä et ole ollut siellä.”  
  
Kyllä hän oli ollut siellä. Hän oli tunnistanut Sibyllan kolkutuksesta eikä ollut uskaltanut avata ovea, etteivät hänen tunteensa menisi ihan levottomiksi.  
  
”Kuulehan”, Sibylla sanoi hitaasti ja nojasi häntä kohti, mutta onneksi sohvan käsinoja oli tiellä, ja samoin muutaman metrin verran lattiaa. ”Minä olen oikeastaan jo pitkään halunnut jutella sinulle.”  
  
Minerva otti uuden hörppäyksen teetä. Tätä hän oli vähän pelännytkin. Sibylla pitäisi hänelle ystävällisen lempeän puhuttelun, ja hän joutuisi esittämään ettei tiennyt mistä Sibylla puhui, vaikka hän kyllä tiesi hyvin. Hän oli ollut ihastunut Sibyllaan pitkän aikaa. Se oli alkanut vuosien varrella vaivihkaa, eikä hän ollut edes huomannut sitä, ennen kuin tilanne oli jo päässyt pahaksi. Ja sitten hän olikin ollut mennyttä. Albus oli huomannut ja hekotellut hänelle, mutta sitten Voldemort oli palannut, mikä oli harhauttanut Albusta ensin vähäksi aikaa ja sitten melko lopullisesti. Hautajaisten jälkeen Minerva oli keskittynyt piilottamaan ihastuksensa ennen kaikkea Sibyllalta ja itseltään. Hän oli työntänyt sitä kirjahyllyn perälle ja lipaston laatikoihin ja sängyn alle, ja sitten hän oli ruvennut pakenemaan vapaa-aikanaan tänne mökille, jonka hän onneksi oli ostanut jo aikoja sitten.  
  
Täällä hän oli sitten istuskellut nojatuolissaan viikonloppuisin, kuunnellut tuulen huminaa mäntyjen oksissa, katsellut ikkunasta pimenevää metsää, juonut litroittain teetä, ja miettinyt että Merlinin parrat sentään, mitä hän oikein mietti! Hän ei ollut enää nuori, eikä edes keski-ikäinen. Hän oli toki oivaltanut jo ajat sitten, että romanssit miehien kanssa olivat kaatuneet siihen yksinkertaiseen tosiseikkaan, ettei hän pahemmin piitannut miehistä muuten kuin ystävinä ja työtovereina. Hän tiesi kyllä että jos olisi löytänyt elämäänsä romanttista rakkautta, siinä mukana olisi tullut joku käsittämätön mutta hyväsydäminen nainen, esimerkiksi sellainen kuin Sibylla. Mutta nyt oli kyllä hyvä tavaton sentään aivan liian myöhäistä. Hänen sydämensä ei kestäisi enää rakastumista. Hän ei rupeaisi opettelemaan sitä, miten ollaan toisen ihmisen kanssa pitempään kuin kuukausi tai kaksi. Hän ei särkisi sydäntään niin lyhyen ajan takia kuin mitä hänellä varmastikin elämässä oli jäljellä. Niin hän oli miettinyt jo kymmenen vuotta ja toisinaan hiukan epäillyt logiikkaansa, mutta se oli vain vahvistanut hänen päättäväisyyttään. Äitikin oli aina sanonut, että hän oli niin itsepäinen että muuttaisi suolan sokeriksi jos vain oikein kovasti tahtoisi, ja niin hän oli muuttanutkin, monta kertaa. Hän joi paljon teetä ja sokeri pääsi aina loppumaan.  
  
Hän yritti hörpätä teetään ja huomasi, että se oli lopussa. Niinpä hän leijutti teepannun luokseen ja kaatoi ensin itselleen ja tarjosi Sibyllalle, mutta tämä pudisteli päätään ja katseli häntä oudon tarkkaavaisen näköisenä.  
  
”Jos minä olen ihan väärässä”, Sibylla sanoi, ”niin ole hyvä ja kerro minulle, ja minä otan hattuni ja hansikkaani ja takkini ja sateenvarjoni ja myös kissanpennun, jos toivot sitä, mutta luulen kyllä että se viihtyisi paremmin sinun kanssasi. Ja lupaan että siinä tapauksessa en mainitse tätä enää vaan kohtelen sinua koulussa ihan niin kuin ennenkin, ja sinä varmasti unohdat koko jutun piakkoin. Mutta minun on ihan pakko sanoa jotain, kun olen nyt tätä pitkään mietiskellyt.”  
  
Sitten Sibylla jäi tuijottamaan häntä, niin kuin olisi kaivannut jonkinlaista vahvistusta. Hän nyökkäsi ja niska tuntui yhtä jäykältä kuin silloin kerran kahdeksankymmentäluvulla, kun hän oli kokeillut aerobicia.  
  
”Hienoa”, Sibylla sanoi päättäväisellä äänellä. ”Minerva, minä olen hieman ihastunut sinuun.”  
  
Minerva pudotti teekuppinsa.  
  
”Tai unohda se _hieman_ ”, Sibylla sanoi niin kuin ei olisi huomannutkaan, että kupillinen teetä oli juuri loiskahtanut lattialle heidän väliinsä. ”Minä olen ihastunut sinuun. Tai oikeastaan voit unohtaa sen _ihastunut_ , minä nimittäin pahoin pelkään että olen rakastunut sinuun. Ja tajuan kyllä että luultavasti sinä et tunne samoin, ja niin kuin olet varmaan huomannut, minähän en varsinaisesti ole mitenkään erityisen hyvä, tuota noin, ennustamaan, niin että minä en tarkalleen ottaen lainkaan tiedä, miten tämä keskustelu loppuu. Mutta toisinaan minulla on sellainen tunne, että sinä saattaisit tuntea samoin, ja niinpä minä nyt päätin ottaa riskin.”  
  
Minerva tuijotti Sibyllaa. Silloin kun hän oli ensimmäisen kerran nähnyt Sibyllan, hän oli miettinyt että hyvänen aika kuinka kaunis nainen, ja sitten että varmaankaan noin kaunis nainen ei voinut olla kovin hyvä työssään, ja sitten hän oli kauhistunut tajutessaan, miten ennakkoluuloinen hän oli. Ennakkoluuloista hän ei toki ollut päässyt vieläkään, eikä Sibylla myöskään ollut yhtään vähemmän kaunis.  
  
”Mutta jos sinä et nyt sano yhtään mitään”, Sibylla sanoi hitaasti ja asetteli teekuppinsa sivupöydälle, ”niin ehkäpä minä, tuota, päättelen siitä, ettet sinä tunne samoin, ja lähdenkin tästä sitten takaisin Tylypahkaan. Tuo sinun metsäpolkusi on muuten aika lailla umpeen kasvanut. Yhdessä mutkassa oli keskellä tammi. Ihan vain jos et ollut huomannut. Mutta minäpä tästä sitten lähden. Hyvää syntymäpäivää, ja –”  
  
”Odota”, Minerva sanoi.  
  
Sibylla istui edelleen sohvalla. ”Niin?”  
  
Minerva nielaisi. Hän oli sanonut muutamalle ihmiselle, ettei hänellä ollut heitä kohtaan sellaisia tunteita. Ja eräille hän oli sanonut, ettei oikein tiennyt, mitä tunsi. Jos hän muisti aivan oikein, ainakin yhdelle hän oli kerran hämärässä huoneessa aamun varhaisina tunteina kuiskannut aivan hiljaa jotain rakkauteen viittaavaa, mutta sen enempää kokemusta hänellä ei tällaisesta ollut. Takkatuli ja kynttilät valaisivat huoneen, Sibylla näki hänen kasvonsa ja ehkä myös hänen kättensä pienen vapinan, jota hän ei mitenkään pystynyt peittämään, eikä ollut mitään mihin piiloutua, ei edes sitä aamuyön tunnelmaa, jossa kaikki on mahdollista eikä mikään ole aivan totta. Tämä oli totta.  
  
Hänen mieleensä pälkähti eräs kerta, kun äiti oli sanonut hänelle, että hän oli kyllä uskomattoman rohkea. Niin rohkea, että hän uskaltaisi ihan mitä vain, ihan miten tahansa pelottavaa, jos vain pitäisi sitä riittävän tärkeänä. Tapauksesta taisi olla jo kuusikymmentä vuotta tai enemmänkin, mutta joskus hänestä tuntui, ettei hän ollut pohjimmiltaan paljoa muuttunut. Kerroksia oli vain tullut lisää, ja jotkut niistä hankasivat kipeästi.  
  
”Minäkin olen ihastunut sinuun”, hän sanoi Sibyllalle. ”Tai rakastunut. En oikein tiedä. Mutta olen pitänyt sinusta jo pitkään.”  
  
Sibyllan hymy syttyi hitaasti niin kuin takintaskussa kastunut säihkeloitsu. ”Niinkö?”  
  
”Niin”, Minerva sanoi. ”Minä tosiaan pidän sinusta hyvin paljon.”  
  
Hän ei tiennyt mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Sen hän kyllä tiesi, että pitäisi kissanpennun, ja että joisi teensä loppuun, mutta ehkä vähän myöhemmin. Hänen sydämensä kyllä jyskytti rinnassa, mutta hän oli iloinen siitä, ettei kyseessä ollut sydänkohtaus, ja että hänellä oli vielä aikaa, ainakin ihan vähän, ja että ulkona myrskysi ja sisällä oli lämmintä, ja että Sibylla Punurmio katseli häntä niin kuin hänen sisällään olisi yhä, kaiken tämän ajan jälkeen, jotakin hyvää.


End file.
